Sueño Eterno
by Rominitap Moon
Summary: Desde hace tres meses que la soledad consume día a día a Hermione Granger. Tres mese van ya desde la muerte de Draco Malfoy. Dramione


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes, escenarios y hechizos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Simplemente la idea es mia._

**

* * *

**

**Sueño eterno.**

Recordaba con claridad el haz de luz verde en dirección a su pecho. Luego de eso todas las imágenes se volvían extrañas y dolorosas hasta que la figura delgada de un hombre eclipsaba el hechizo, haciendo que éste tomara su vida y no la de ella, para luego caer a sus pies, mientras el último destello de vida se escapaba de sus ojos grises.

No había noche en que Hermione no tuviera el mismo sueño, o más bien dicho, pesadilla, que se encargaba de recordarle hasta el último movimiento que había tenido su cabello al caer inerte. Hasta ese mechón, que rebeldemente cayó sobre uno de sus ojos. Cada noche despertaba exaltada, con un dolor en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar y de su boca escapaban un par de sollozos secos y plasmados de anhelo.

Habían pasado ya, tres meses desde la muerte de Malfoy y nada en su vida había vuelto a ser igual. La guerra contra Voldemort había terminado, y la última vida que había cobrado había sido la de él. Draco Malfoy. Y en parte la suya, porque a esto ya no se le llamaba vida.

Sentía como se hacía cada vez más grande el vacío que tenía dentro. Ya no tenía más lágrimas para llorar, tampoco sonrisas para reír. Ya no tenía nada. Y todos notaban como una estatua tenía más emociones que ella.

Continuaba con su vida normal, si es que a así podía llamársele como tal. Se levantaba temprano por las mañanas, cada día con las ojeras más marcadas y profundas. Estaba estudiando para convertirse en una medimaga, aunque no le interesaba en absoluto el tema. Ése y ningún otro. Iba al instituto y volvía por la tarde, hacia los deberes, comía lo necesario para mantener energías para seguir sobreviviendo y luego se dormía. Ya no salía con sus amigos, ni les recibía, no conversaba con nadie, ni se preocupaba cuando alguien tenía un problema. No le interesaban los elfos, ni sacar bajas calificaciones, aunque seguía siendo tan sobresaliente como siempre. Y así la rutina se apoderaba de ella y la consumía, pero ahora, eso era lo que ella quería.

No era tan valiente como para acabar ella misma con su dolor. Se dejaría estar hasta que la muerte viniese por ella. Y rogaba cada día porque sucediera pronto.

Solía recordar su último año en Hogwarts, que había tenido un cambio radical para ella.

Había conocido el amor.

Con la persona que jamás hubiese imaginado. Lo odió hasta el último de sus días, pero lo amó con la misma fuerza. Y se arrepentía cada segundo de haberlo odiado, de haber dudado de él. Después de todo… ¿Qué eran unos "impura" o "sangre sucia" cuando el chico había dado su vida por ella?

A esas alturas no recordaba como era que había terminado en una sala, encerrada junto al rubio, pero esa tarde, entre maldiciones y palabras mal sonantes había comenzado un ir y venir de jugarretas odiosas, bromas pesadas y acciones con doble sentido por parte de Malfoy. Y ella… ella había caído en todo. A los meses los encuentros furtivos y pasionales en las aulas abandonadas, o pasillos poco transitados habían sido el pan de cada día. Cualquier tiempo libre que tenía el muchacho lo ocupaba en ella. Y ella se había dejado utilizar, aunque sin haber escuchado nunca una palabra de cariño de su parte, pero sin demostrar el dolor que eso le causaba. Había sufrido y disfrutado a partes iguales, pero ahora todo parecía tan lejano…

Parecía algo irreal, una mentira. No le parecía racional el haber sido feliz, cuando ahora todo se veía tan negro.

Y es que era verdad, Draco había sido tan arrogante, indiferente y despreciable como siempre hasta el último de sus momentos juntos. Así había sido su personalidad y ella no iba a cambiarlo aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas. Pero lo que Malfoy no era capaz de decir lo demostró con creces en cada encuentro que tuvieron y ella se negaba a creer lo que sus caricias le gritaban.

Él la había amado. A su manera, pero lo había hecho.

Y ahora, tendida sobre su cama, deshecha desde hacía semanas, la imagen del cadáver del rubio la acechaba y no la dejaba en paz. Miraba sin ver, por la ventana, las estrellas brillando en el firmamento, mientras la luz de la luna le bañaba en el eterno silencio que se había transformado su vida. La soledad era su única y mejor compañera.

Tenía apretada entre sus manos la almohada de plumas, mientras algunas escasas y solitarias lágrimas empapaban el cobertor y le ayudaban a evacuar el enorme dolor que corría por sus venas.

-Te extraño… - murmuró entre sollozos, con la respiración agitada, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma con toda la fuerza que pudo, aunque realmente fuera muy poca.

Pero era tan cierto, extrañaba con cada poro de su piel sentir el tacto frío de la piel de Malfoy, las suaves caricias, los apasionados besos, el sentir su respiración fundiéndose con la suya. Extrañaba, incluso, oír su característico "sangre sucia" en sus gélida voz.

El dolor la estaba consumiendo y ella no quería evitarlo.

La noche dio paso al amanecer y el abrasador calor del sol llenó la pieza. Sobre una de las paredes había un cuadro que representaba una tempestad de cielo gris; tan grises como los ojos que no podía dejar de imaginar; tan desastrosa como sus sentimientos. Miró el reloj de velador y lanzó una mirada al cuadro, finalmente cerró sus ojos al decidir que no tenía suficientes fuerzas como para levantarse para ir al instituto, ni si quiera para levantarse a comer o beber agua. Solo quería estar allí.

El calor, poco a poco comenzaba a relajar su cuerpo tenso, hundiéndola en un sopor que amenazaba con vencerle rápidamente. Intentó resistirse, pues sabía que recordaría otra vez, con lujo de detalles, la muerte de Draco. Una y otra vez, como cada vez que su cuerpo se dormía exhausto, pero los segundos pasaban y sus ojos pesaban cada vez más, hasta que finalmente no resistió. Se durmió.

Pero esta vez, todo era de un deslumbrante color blanco. No sabía si estaba en un una habitación o en un terreno desolado. Simplemente todo era del color de la nieve. Estaba confundida. ¿Dónde se encontraba?

Giró sobre su propio eje mirando en todas las direcciones, pero simplemente, encontrando más blanco a su alrededor.

Y de pronto lo vio. Un chico alto, al menos una cabeza más que ella, delgado y rubio. Con su parada elegante y la sonrisa torcida dibujada en el pálido rostro.

Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy y las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro con una fuerza renovada, que hace tiempo no tenía.

Él extendió su brazo hacia ella, sin decir palabra, pero con una sonrisa deslumbrante que invitaba a acercarse.

Por algún extraño motivo, tal vez sus pies no respondían, o es que tenía miedo de que fuese un espejismo, ella no sabía si debía tomar o no _esa_ mano.

Y se mantenían en silencio ambos. Draco sonreía y mantenía su mano en alto hacia ella y la mirada fija en sus ojos. Y poco a poco una sonrisa se fue dibujando en el rostro de Hermione, que se sintió extraña. Casi había olvidado como sonreír, pero ahora que podía verlo, aunque fuese en sueños, era feliz.

Y avanzó, paso a paso, intentando llegar hacia él con la poca energía que le quedaba, pero no llegaba a alcanzarlo. Él no se movía, pero aunque ella avanzaba, él seguía estando a la misma distancia.

Cuando sentía que ya no podía avanzar más, que toda su fuerza se había desvanecido, y que el dolor de su cuerpo no le permitiría seguir andando, sintió el tacto de la fría mano.

Y fue feliz…

…antes de sumirse en su _sueño eterno_.

* * *

_Y bien, aquí tenemos otro One Shot de mi pareja preferida.  
¿Que tal les parece?  
Intenté hacer algo nuevo, algo no tan feliz, algo de drama o tragedia o llamenle como sea, pero algo distinto. ¿Que tal ha quedado¿Muy mal?  
Bueno, acepto tomates, lechugas y brocoli, y algo de sal y limón para que lancen xD  
Jajaja, pero no, bueno, quería compartirlo tambien con ustedes._

Este fic fue subido hace un rato en mi LJ, y no estaba segura de publicarlo, pero ya me ven, aquí estoy dando lata otra vez xD. Es que no me aguanté.

Dejo en claro desde ya que **no doy permiso para que esta, ni ninguna, de mis historias sea publicada en otro sitio**. Si decido que esté en otro, puedo hacerlo yo misma. Gracias.

Muchas gracias desde ya a las personas que lo leyeron en mi LJ y me apoyaron desde el principio :D

_Nos leemos en otro fic  
_  
R.Moon


End file.
